Different
by Maggie10
Summary: A small moment shared by Beast Boy and Raven after a night of passion...I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.
1. On Bed

A purely random mushy one shot fic… Yes… Couldn't help it, I love this couple

_**A purely random mushy one shot fic… Yes… Couldn't help it, I love this couple!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Different**

"We had sex"

Raven turned to look at the green boy next to her. The softness of the sheets twisting as she turned.

"I noticed" she answered in a monotonous tone. He stared at her with a serious expression. It wasn't like him to be this serious.

"I mean… We had sex" he said as if that explained everything. The gothic girl raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… We did"

At that he finally smiled widely. She returned the smile with one barely noticeable, but he could see it.

"Now what?" he asked, turning to look at the dark roof of her bedroom. The light from the moon made funny shadows, but he wasn't afraid of them, as he would any other night.

"Now we sleep" And Raven turned to get some sleep. He stared at her naked back in shock.

"Sleep?" he repeated, "I couldn't sleep… My mind is racing"

"I'm tired" came the monotonous voice, and he smirked.

"What did you expected? I didn't know you could be like that Rae." His smiled widened when he saw her shoulders tense, knowing he was getting under her skin, "You had fun corrupting little innocent old me, didn't ya?"

"Are you done making fun of me?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder. Her voice was still devoid of emotion, except for a little anger there. He smiled innocently at her,

"Shutting up…"

Raven laid her head on the pillow again and sighed. She let the tiredness of her body engulf her, but her emotions were running wild, and she couldn't sleep. Still, she tried to ignore it.

Best Boy couldn't sleep. He moved his eyes from the dark roof, to the mess of the shattered lamp her powers exploded. He had to smile when he remembered that. Sitting up suddenly looking around, thinking someone had walked in on them. She just grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back to her embrace.

He looked at her back again, the sheets covering only her lower half. His eyes turned again around the room, finally noticing all the other things, besides the lamp, that had exploded. Books scattered down the floor, some glass from the lamps and mirrors.

When Raven was finally feeling relaxed enough to sleep, his voice came again, "Rae Rae… Are you asleep?"

She sighed. If Beast Boy didn't sleep she wouldn't be able to fall asleep… At least he wouldn't let her.

"Yes" she answered, hoping he would leave her alone.

Garfield grinned. Her annoyance was clear in her voice, but he didn't let that mess with him. Mostly, because he knew her real feelings.

"Raven!" he called and she was forced to turn around. She stared at him expectantly, a raised eyebrow asking him what he wanted.

"I want to cuddle" he said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Apparently he was.

"Of course I'm serious. I want to cuddle!" he answered indignantly.

"I thought guys didn't like to cuddle…"

"Well, I'm not most guys"

Raven stared at him, so hard and long enough to make him feel nervous.

"Rae…"

"No you're not" she interrupted.

"Uh?"

"You're not most guys"

And he smiled widely.

Silence filled them again. They were staring at each other, Raven with an emotionless face, and Beast Boy with a wide grin.

"So… Can we cuddle?" he asked again. This time she could see the shyness in his eyes.

With a sigh, she opened her arms, not moving a muscle. He grinned widely again, and let himself fall on top of her. He rested his face between her breasts and sighed at the sweet smell. "Jasmine tea" he muttered, and she understood what he meant. She started to play with his hair.

They stayed like that for the longest time, but neither was sleeping.

"Rae?" Beast Boy started again, and she sighed in exasperation, being too comfortable with silence.

"Yes?"

She looked down, staring at the green hair on her bosom. He was feeling shy and she raised an eyebrow at him. I wasn't like him to be this shy, especially after what they did.

"I love you" he finally muttered, his face still hidden against her chest.

Raven stared at him in shock. Even if they had liked each other for so long, even if they had flirted, kissed, even dated (at his constant complaining of course) they had never said that to each other.

"Okay" she answered in a monotonous tone, and she felt his shoulders tense.

He turned to stare up at her, his eyes full of hurt. With a soft smile she thought he looked like a lost puppy.

"Don't you love me?"

Her smile widened, even if only a little. With her silence, the green boy felt his heart breaking. He turned to hide his face against her chest again, not knowing how else to hide from her.

"Yes"

And his eyes widened.

"What?" Beast Boy turned to look up at her again, now his eyes reflecting hope, "You do?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I'm not exactly the kind of girl who would sleep with someone she doesn't love"

"Well…" he started now, looking refreshed, "I just thought for a moment there, that you only wanted me for my body…"

"What?" she said, thinking he was serious, but then he turned and she could see the mirth in his face.

"Yes, after all, I AM sexy"

"Oh, yes. You are hot" Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't you forget it"

He rested his head between her breasts again. They stayed like that for a minute or so, until he killed the silence once again.

"Can you say it?"

"Say what?"

He hid his face again, and she realized how tainted his self esteem was. Raven was learning more things of him in one night than all those years living in the same tower.

"Can you say you love me?"

"Why?"

He buried his face even deeper, and she felt the softness of his lips against her skin when he talked.

"I just want to hear it"

Raven grabbed his face, caressing him softly, until he got the hint and let her turn him. Instead of telling him right away, she pulled his face and kissed him. Not hard and wildly as she kissed him before, but gently and soft. He let out a very animal like sound, between a moan and a groan, and kissed back, in the same slow motions.

When she parted from him, Raven smiled at what she saw. Beast Boy was looking at her with a dreamy look, his half closed eyes looking at her in adoration. A goofy grin was starting to appear, but it wasn't as wide as it was after she spoke.

"I love you, Gar"

It was said in her monotonous way, but it held an emotion only he could detect.

He buried his face again, now with renewed confidence and a wide grin on his face. She started to caress his hair again, letting her fingers run through the green softness.

"You just love my sexy body"

"Don't ruin it"

"Sorry"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Did you like it? I was just trying to get it out. It's a scene that I can actually picture them have. I dunno, maybe they are actually OOC and I don't realize it.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you like it. See ya!**_

_**Oh, Read and Review!**_


	2. Cyborg's view

Author's note: Another one shot

_**Author's note: Another one shot. Here we see Cyborg's reaction to the whole relationship thingy. **_

_**I didn't checked the spelling on this one so… maybe there are some grammar mistakes or something… Work with me!**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

It had been two weeks since everyone in the tower knew. Two weeks since Raven walked up to Robin, who was enjoying happily a bowl of cereal by the kitchen table, and said it.

She just walked up to him, holding Beast Boy's hand (He looked rather nervous while she had a stoic face) and said it in her monotonous voice.

"We are dating"

Robin started to choke on his cereal while Starfire flew to him, and began slapping his back with too much force.

Cyborg just stared at them. He didn't see this one coming. His best friend now had a girlfriend… and it was Raven.

Things didn't change much for him, really. They still hung out a lot. Played videogames, told jokes, and spend time together. Only, this time, Raven was sitting in the coach reading a book. It was as if she wasn't there at all, hardly ever said anything and even now and then smiled when they said a joke. Nothing major, though.

Cyborg was starting to wonder if they were actually a couple or if they were just playing to prank him. But this was Raven… She didn't play any pranks.

But today was the day he realized they were actually a couple.

They were playing videogames today. It was late and Starfire and Robin had gone somewhere. 'Probably making out somewhere' thought Cyborg.

Yes, Robin and Starfire were such a different couple from BB and Raven. Robin and Starfire made out in the living room, in plain view of everyone, held hands, they acted all mushy mushy and Star was always hanging from the wonder boy's arm.

Cyborg tore his eyes from the tv, while he played, to see the new couple of the tower. He was sitting on the coach by the left side, and Beast Boy and Raven had sit on the center one.

It was all good, until Beast Boy started to get tired. The couple was sitting one next to each other, the girl, as always, reading some book.

Cyborg was too preoccupied in winning that he failed to notice when the couple started to get cozy.

When he turned to claim being the best player in the whole universe, he saw it.

Beast Boy was laying on the couch, his feet hanging from the arm of the coach and his head comfortly on Raven's lap, while hold the book up.

"Oh, man! I lost again!" complained the green boy failing to see his best friend's shocked face.

"Um…" tried to answer back Cyborg, but he didn't know what to say. Raven hadn't changed her stoic face, and Beast Boy wasn't acting weird at all.

"Another game, dude! This time I'm going to beat your ass!"

Well, if he wasn0t going to be weird about it, Cyborg wasn't going to be weird either.

"Dream on, elf boy!"

And the game continued.

Okay, so maybe Cyborg was a little freaked… especially when Beast Boy let out a moan when Raven started playing with his green hair.

He was so shocked by the whole thing that he managed to crash his car against a tree.

"Yes!" exclaimed Beast boy from his spot, lifting an arm for effect, but not moving away.

"I won! I won!"

"Damn!" complained Cyborg just realizing he had lost.

"Hey baby, how about a kiss for the winner?" asked Beast Boy looking up at the girl reading the book and hadn't bothered to look away from it.

"Kiss?" asked Cyborg in shock, but he wasn't heard.

"Don't call me baby" came Raven's answer.

"Aw, come on, Rae! Kiss Kiss!" and Beast Boy prepared his lips. Cyborg was watching Raven's reaction with interest. Instead of getting angry, she smirked down at the boy on her lap.

Lowering herself she kissed him, not on the lips, but on the forehead.

"There you go. Now, let me get back to my reading"

Cyborg watched how the green boy tuned a bit purple on the cheeks. He was going to make fun of it, when the boy turned his head towards his friend.

"Okay. Man! Next round your going down!" said the green boy with a wide gin, and Cyborg saw, for the first time, how really happy the stoic girl makes him.

He smiled softly for a second but then he ginned widely,

"Ha! Not so lucky next time, BB. We all know I'm the best at this!"

Okay, so maybe they weren't as mismatched as Cyborg thought at first… As long as they were happy, and kept the mushy stuff indoors, he could deal with it.

His eyes turned to look at the girl on the next couch. She had actually left the book aside, and was staring at the screen, her face lightened by the many colors coming from the game. Her hands were still buried in his best friend's hair and seemed to be distracting the green boy.

And maybe having Raven around on videogame night wasn't that bad. It made being the best player on the universe easier.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Author Note:**__** There! Mushy and way too OCC… I think? Maybe not…**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it! Review please!**_


	3. Sleeping Habits

Author's note: Well, this is a more OCC one shot… Well, not in my little World where BB and Raven are already a couple, but if you take the Teen Titans cartoon, the it is pretty OCC…

_**Author's note:**__ Well, this is a more OCC one shot… Well, not in my little World where BB and Raven are already a couple, but if you take the Teen Titans cartoon, the it is pretty OCC…_

_Hope you enjoy the mushiness anyway…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sleeping habits**

Beast Boy grinned again, and let out a snort. It was still pretty early and Raven hadn't woken up just yet. The real miracle was that he, Beast Boy, was awake at this early hour. He couldn't help it. It was like his nature mixed with Raven's, making them… more alike.

And now, before him, laid the proof of that thought. Raven was snoring. The green boy's grin widened, as she scratched her face and turned to sleep again.

She was usually scarily still when she sleep. Now it seemed that she could turn and twist. Almost as if sleeping with him made her restless. But it wasn't that she was restless. The total opposite actually; she was sleeping better than ever. His scent relaxed her. It made her feel that, as long as he was there, nothing could ever harm her.

His smile turned gentle. She loved him. As crazy as it sounded. And he loved her too. Maybe that was why here was Garfield Logan staring, with a goofy grin on his face, at the interdimensional Half- demon that was currently snoring.

He caressed the hair off her face, and she let out a moan, slapping his hand away. He sniggered, and repeated the action.

Raven's face grew annoyed, as she opened her eyes, only to see the grinning Green Boy staring down at her.

"Good Morning" he said loudly, and she sighed in defeat. She turned, covering her face with her hand to prevent the sun from hurting her eyes.

After a moment, she realized he was staring at her with a silly smirk on his face.

"What?"

"You snore!" exclaimed Garfield, his smile widening.

Raven snorted. "I do not…"

"Yes! You do! You did last night at least. It was so funny!"

The gothic girl sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, well… you purr…"

The Green boy's face changed from his mocking grin to a dignified stare, "I do not!"

"Do so" answered Raven, holding herself with her arms to sit up.

He couldn't help but stare at her. As the sheet left her body, he realized she was wearing a huge light green shirt. His shirt. Beast Boy started to blush, his face turning shy.

"You're wearing my shirt…" he stated, looking at her with a serious look.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Yes… Is that a problem?"

His eyes looked at hers, and the blush disappeared when he realized what shirt she was wearing.

"That's my favorite shirt! And you're using it to sleep!"

Raven looked down at the shirt she was wearing. Light green with the words 'Beast Hunk' in dark green on the front.

The girl smirked at him, "You are practically living in my bedroom. I think I can wear your shirt"

He pouted. Looking around he realized her dark blue room, was filled with his stuff. And that he was the one who was being messy.

Even if everything did blew up every once in a while (and by that he meant every night) she'd always cleaned up. But he never did.

The room was a mess. Last night's explosions weren't the only thing in the floor. Apart from their uniforms, the floor was covered with the shattered things that had exploded last night, along with some of his magazines, videogames, toys, clothes, even Silky was sliding around the floor. With a grin he saw the huge Chicken toy by a corner and remembered the day he had won that for her. He hadn't noticed that she still had it.

"Well… I don't purr! And you snore!" Beast Boy exclaimed, remembering their previous argument.

The second he finished saying that he felt the softest touch of hands around his face. Opening his eyes in surprise, he looked at her. She had a slight smile on her face.

He let her pull him, until his head was on her chest. He loved being in this position.

Raven's hands began playing with his hair, making him sigh. "Raven…" he moaned her name, when she moved her hands to caress his naked back. He was getting relaxed enough to sleep again, when he felt her soft snigger.

"What?" he said, in a dazed voice.

"You are purring" Raven said, as her hands came back up to caress his hair again.

Garfield smiled. He was purring. The soft and constant rumbling came from his chest, meaning he was completely relaxed. He didn't know he purred when he was happy… just like a feline.

"You're making me purr…" he answered in the same dazed voice, and she smiled softly.

They stayed in silence, enjoying each other, when the alarm went off.

They both groaned as a loud pound at the door came with Robin's voice,

"RAVEN! WE NEED TO GO! THE CITY BANK HAS BEEN ROBBED!"

"Oh well…" said Beast Boy in defeat, "Guess you can make me purr later"

"Don't push it…"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Author's Note: **__There you go. Another chapter… I need to keep writing my other story, Married… But I just liked this story so much… One-shots are great, you can just write whatever you have in mind without fillers. It's great!_

_Review please! Tell me how you liked it__!_


End file.
